AlphaXXO's Total Pokémon Island (Season 1)
AlphaXXO's Total Pokémon Island is the first season of AlphaXXO's Total Pokémon series. In this season, 34 contestants joined the show for a chance to win 1 million PokéDollars. Cast *'Host': Raichu *'Co-host': Machamp Teams (Episodes 1-17) Curious Venusaurs *Tropius (Team Captain) *Grimer/Muk *Bergmite *Treecko *Swinub/Piloswine/Mamoswine *Azurill *Oshawott *Sentret/Furret *Togepi *Carvanha *Sewaddle/Swadloon/Leavanny *Bellsprout/Weepinbell *Qwilfish *Teddiursa/Ursaring *Porygon/Porygon2 *Archen *Elekid/Electabuzz Mega Metagrosses *Rowlet/Dartrix (Team Captain) *Rhyhorn/Rhydon *Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree *Gastly/Haunter *Murkrow *Mudkip *Lickitung/Lickilicky *Hoothoot/Noctowl *Fletchling/Fletchinder *Clamperl *Inkay *Tangela/Tangrowth *Slugma *Whismur/Loudred *Trapinch *Amaura *Buneary/Lopunny/Mega Lopunny Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 34th. Bellsprout (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 1): He refused to jump for his team. He got eliminated over Porygon. 33rd. Slugma (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 2): He drowned while underwater and made his team lose. He got eliminated over Rowlet. 32nd. Rowlet (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 3): He made his team lose the challenge and was targeted by Inkay's alliance. He got eliminated over Rhyhorn. 31st. Oshawott (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 4): He got pounced on by an Ursaring, courtesy of Inkay, thus pulling him out of the game due to injury. 30th. Murkrow (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 5): No one on his team liked him. He got eliminated over Trapinch. 29th. Sentret (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 6): She was unable to conquer her fear during the challenge and was blindsided by Azurill. She got eliminated over Grimer. (Archen and Amaura joined in Episode 7) 28th. Ursaring (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 7): He destroyed the fossil machine during the challenge, sending his team to elimination. He got eliminated over Azurill. 27th. Carvanha (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 8): He got all the questions wrong during the challenge and his team saw him as creepy. He got eliminated over Muk. 26th. Treecko (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 9): He was backstabbed by Tropius during the challenge. He got eliminated over Tropius. 25th. Porygon2 (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 10): He screwed up the challenge for his team and was a strategic threat, considering he is a robot. He got eliminated over Muk 24th. Trapinch (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 11): He was useless to the team. He got eliminated over Rhydon. 23th. Tropius (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 12): He screwed up the challenge for his team. He got eliminated over Qwilfish. 22nd. Amaura (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 13): She got disqualified. (Buneary and Elekid joined in Episode 14) 21st. Gastly (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 14): Even though Fletchinder made her team lose, Inkay saw no use in Gastly staying and tricked everyone into thinking he killed someone. He got eliminated over Fletchinder. 20th. Muk (Curious Venusaurs) (Episode 15): He left his team behind and was annoying. He got eliminated over Piloswine. 19th. Tangrowth (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 16): He used Frenzy Plant during an arguement with Rhydon. He got eliminated over Rhydon. 18th. Butterfree (Mega Metagrosses) (Episode 17): Although her team didn't lose, she quit the game so that Sewaddle could stay. (Merge starts in Episode 18; no more teams) 17th. Rhydon (Episode 18): He was hypnotized by Inkay during the challenge and was a physical threat. He got eliminated by Swadloon. 16th. Noctowl (Episode 19): He lost against Swadloon and attacked Inkay. He got eliminated over Inkay. 15th. Clamperl (Episode 20): She was the last contestant to get her Pokémon, which meant she was eliminated. 14th. Togepi (Episode 21): Even though Lickilicky screwed up the challenge, Bergmite and Azurill convinced the majority to vote out Togepi instead because she had two alliances. She got eliminated over Lickilicky, but didn't leave before exposed every alliance in the game. 13th. Archen (Episode 22): He warned the farmer Blaziken about the contestants and fell for one of Piloswine's fake idols. Despite said idol play, he still got eliminated over Swadloon. 12th. Electabuzz (Episode 23): He got provoked by Loudred during the challenge and was blindsided by Fletchinder. He got eliminated over Loudred. 11th. Lickilicky (Episode 24): He was sabotaged by Mudkip during the challenge and Bergmite and Azurill saw no use in him staying. He got eliminated over Mamoswine. 10th. Bergmite (Episode 25): He was the last contestant to finish the race, which meant he was eliminated. 9th. Lopunny (Episode 26): She was unable to find a treasure chest, which meant she was eliminated. 8th. Qwilfish (Episode 27): Mamoswine used his immunity idol during elimination, which made his only vote against Qwilfish count for being too sketchy. 7th. Loudred (Episode 28): He got eliminated over Mamoswine and Inkay by a 3-2-2 vote. 6th. Leavanny (Episode 29): Although she and Mudkip both made in last, Raichu decided to eliminated Leavanny because he should've left in Episode 17 if it wasn't for Butterfree quiting. 5th. Mudkip (Episode 30): He was battered by a Rock Slide, thus pulling him out of the game on medical ground. 4th. Inkay (Episode 31): He was unable to return to the dock in time, which meant he was eliminated. 3rd. Azurill (Episode 32): She lost the first part of the finale. Runner-up: Mamoswine Winner: Fletchinder Episode Guide #Take the Plunge #A Raft Race #Try and Fail-a-thon #Finders Keepers #You Can Run But You Can't Hide #Are you Afraid of Your Fears? #A Blast from the Cast #Brain Blast #Paint me an Elimination #Pokémon's got NO talent #Truth or Dare #Dodge Fall #Teamwork makes the Dream Work #EGGstremely EGGcellent EGGstacle course #Race Trash #Red Flags All Around #In the Mood for Food #The Merge Massacre (first merge episode) #Old Friend and New Enemies #Catch 'em All #A Sweet Challenge #Finding a Farm #Bake a Cake for Goodness Sake #Pain Pillar #Water we Thinking Now? #One Man's Trash is Another Man's Trash #Dare to Pair #KingDUMBS #Find the NON-Fusion #Crazy Caves #Loser's Luxury #A Legendary Finale #Ticket to Fame (Season 1 special)